All I Ever Wanted
by taylor519
Summary: Johnny has grown accustomed to his life, accepted that it would not change. But when his older cousin shows up, she gives him hope of a better life. ***ADOPTED BY THELATENIGHT*** See chapter nine.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, they belong to S.E Hinton._

* * *

><p>Heavy clouds covering the sky kept the mood as gloomy as it should be. Thankfully, it had not rained, which was good for the few people who decided to show up. A small, simple casket was sitting on the ground with a priest beside it saying a few words no one was really listening to. The whole thing was as cheap as it could be. There was no big ceremony or gathering afterwards. Only the burial. They couldn't afford any more.<p>

A young woman stood amongst the crowd, her face turned downwards. She fiddled sub-consciously with the little black button on the purse she clutched to her. She tried her best to focus her mind on the prayers being said by the priest and not on the boy staring at his mother's coffin. She should be upset about her aunt's death, should be crying or mourning in some way. Yet, she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to even feel the loss. She had hardly known her aunt and, if she were being completely honest with herself, she had shown up that day for the boy who lost his mother. But she wasn't being honest with herself. Instead she convinced herself the reason she _had_ to go was because it was the right thing to do.

The wind blew hard and her hair fluttered into her face. She pushed it back, cursing herself for not putting it up. It was thick and curly and always in her way. Her black dress hung just below her knees, flowing against her legs while the rest of it clung to her body. She had thought she would be under-dressed but was surprised when she got there to realize she had been wrong. The few people there were not dressed up as well as they should have been but, to be fair, not many of them really _knew_ her aunt.

She sighed as the priest closed his book and crossed himself causing many people in the crowd to follow suit.

She wanted to go talk to him but didn't know what she would say. He probably didn't remember her. They were little the last time they saw each other.

As the group of people began to disperse, she couldn't move. They rushed to get to their cars, feeling the storm coming in and knowing they had things to do. She didn't care if it began to pour right then, she had to talk to him. She just needed to take the time to think of what to say.

Johnny stood, staring at his mother's coffin. She was dead, really gone forever. He was supposed to be broken, lost, missing her. But he only felt confused. His whole life he had feared and hated that woman, even as he had loved her and now that she was dead, he had no idea _what _he was feeling.

So he stared at the coffin, wishing everyone would just leave so he could try to figure it out without everyone's eyes on him.

Ponyboy stood near him but didn't say a word. He was grateful. When the gang found out about her death they were a group of mixed emotions. Mostly they didn't know what to do or say, like him. Dallas had all but thrown a party, which was disrespectful, but Johnny didn't blame him. That's just how Dally felt. Steve had stayed quiet, but everyone could see the smile that played on his lips. In their mind, Johnny was free of her - one down, one to go.

But Johnny didn't feel that way, he hated her and she made his life miserable but he never once wished her dead. Two-Bit had, for once, kept his mouth shut, unsure of what to say. Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy had been the most understanding, having lost parents themselves, they could only kind of relate. His situation was way more messed up than theirs. They still offered him comfort if he needed it and, as usual, their couch. He swore if he were to one day announce he was moving in there, they wouldn't even blink an eye. That was just how they were, more generous than anyone he'd ever met.

He had asked Ponyboy to come with him, not wanting anyone else there. He needed someone there who wouldn't say anything unless Johnny wanted him to, someone who could leave him alone and comfort him at the same time. That's why Pony was such a good friend.

"C'mon, boy!" Johnny's father grunted from behind him, giving him a hard shove to get his attention.

Johnny shut his eyes tight, wishing he would just go away. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the way his old man didn't seem to mind that his mother was dead, but he was. They were married for god's sake! She was his wife and he didn't give a damn about her being gone. Just when Johnny thought the man couldn't be more heart-less, he was.

"Not yet," Johnny spoke quietly, trying not to piss his dad off. The last thing he wanted was a public scene. He remembered all too clearly the fear on Ponyboy's face the last time he had seen his old man beat him.

"What was that?" his father demanded, his voice rising.

Johnny looked around again, noticing that almost everyone was gone. Other than Ponyboy, the only person left was a girl, standing on the other side of his mother's coffin. She watched; a frightened but knowing look on her face.

He had noticed her when she arrived, mostly because she looked so out-of-place, dressed up all nice when everyone else chose to just wear jeans. He didn't know who she was or how she knew his mother. She was pretty and clearly had more money than them, not Soc-money, but enough that she could afford that dress.

"I'll find a way home later," Johnny's quiet voice came again.

His father didn't hesitate to grab his arm and yank him around to face him. Johnny hadn't even let out a squeal; instead he let his father force his body around.

The girl couldn't advert her eyes as she watched her Uncle Jim's hand come up, Johnny's small form stiffening slightly but not moving to escape.

"You talking back to me?" Jim threatened.

But before Johnny could let out the defeated 'no' that was on his lips, Uncle Jim's hand smashed down onto his face.

The girl jumped at the sound and force on the impact, but Johnny didn't even let out a sound. Ponyboy backed up; wishing he could do something but knowing it would only make things worse. They both stood stiff and alarmed as another punch came down. Neither of them could stop watching. It was like some horribly real horror movie.

Johnny didn't dare fight back; he had stopped trying a long, long, time ago. All he could do was wait for it to be over and hope watching it wouldn't scar Ponyboy and that girl for life.

Her mouth was dry and hands clammy. _Stop, just stop it already!_ She wanted to yell but no words would leave her mouth. She remembered it all too clearly from her childhood. The beatings, the pain. But she wasn't a kid anymore. She couldn't just stand there and watch, could she?

Her mind raced and she didn't think about what she was doing before she did it.

Her hands shook as she practically ripped the button off her purse to get it open. She reached in and took out the small, feminine handgun. One of the few perks of coming from an abusive home: she was on edge enough to always carry some kind of protection with her.

She walked quickly around the coffin and as close to her Uncle Jim as she could without being within swinging distance. Ponyboy seemed to notice what she was doing and wanted to tell her not to but his voice wouldn't work.

"Stop!" she shouted, the gun pointed straight at the large man's head.

He froze, dropping Johnny to the ground and staring at her. His angry eyes were wide with surprise.

She was proud of the way she willed her hands to stop shaking, and hoped she appeared to be calm, even though everything inside her was screaming and twisting up.

"Johnny, get up," she clipped every word short so that her voice wouldn't break and give away how scared she really was.

Johnny was shocked to know she knew his name, but he did as she said anyways, the woman was holding a _gun_.

She wrapped her hand around his wrist not taking her eyes off of his father and gently tugged him towards her. He got the message and went to stand next to her. Ponyboy was behind them, watching in fear and wondering, like everyone else, who she was.

"The hell do you think you are?" Jim shouted at her, clearly angrier than he was afraid. She could smell the bitter alcohol on his breath and involuntarily wrinkled her nose.

"Uncle Jim, I ain't a kid no more. I'm all grown and I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen." She tried to keep her voice even but could hear it shaking. She just hoped no one noticed it. "Now you just turn yourself around and get out of here."

Even though he was drunk and angry, he still thought it best to do as she asked and turned, swaggering away but not before giving Johnny an angry glare. The girl instinctively took a step in front of Johnny, knowing the gun would discourage any violent thoughts her Uncle Jim had.

She kept the gun pointed in that direction until he was in his dingy little car and pulling away. Finally, she let out a breath of relief and turned to look at Johnny and the boy who had not booked it out of there like he should have.

The three of them stood there quietly. Not sure what to say. She tucked the gun into her purse carefully, buttoning it back up with shaking hands. She was still trying to calm her racing heartbeat when Ponyboy spoke up.

"So, you guys are cousins then?" he asked timidly.

The girl smiled at him, glad he broke the silence. "Yeah," she answered, giving him another nervous smile. "Johnny," she spoke his name to get his attention. His eyes had been planted firmly on the ground. "Do you remember me at all?" she asked, already knowing his answer.

He shook his head no.

"My name's Emma Leah, I didn't think you'd remember me, I haven't seen you since you were really little."

He finally looked at her. She grinned at the fact that his brown eyes were still as big they were when he was four.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." His voice was as quiet as always, and she wondered if that was as loud as it would go.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch," she told him.

What she had done suddenly became clear to her as she realized he would now have to go home to that man. Well, maybe not now, but sometime. Then his dad would really let loose on him. Johnny and Ponyboy already knew this, but neither would say it.

"Um, this is Ponyboy," Johnny spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had set again on them.

Emma Leah gave him a friendly smile but quickly turned back to Johnny, not ready for the change of subject yet.

"Is he going to be mad when you get home?" She bit her lip imagining the worst.

Johnny shrugged, not wanting to think about what was waiting for him and not wanting to make her feel bad. But she could see through is non-chillness and shook her head, trying to think of how to fix it.

The last thing she wanted was for him to get hit again. His face was already swollen and his lip bleeding. She hated seeing him like that. Even though she hadn't seen him in years, he was still her family and just about the best family she had. He may not remember her, but she remembered playing with him when she was little, thinking he was the most amazing kid in the world because he was the only kid she was friends with and the only kid she could talk to and the only kid who knew what her home life was like.

"Don't go home then," she suggested, knowing it sounded crazy.

Ponyboy looked at her like she was crazy but Johnny only looked understanding. She knew he had thought of that option before, just as she had many times when she still lived with her parents.

"I have to," he told her.

"No. No, you don't." She paused, wondering if she should suggest what she was thinking. "Come live with me..." she said before she could decide if it was a good idea or not.

"Huh?" he asked, trying to figure out if she was being legit.

Johnny didn't even know this girl. She came out of nowhere and tells him she's his cousin and he should go _live_ with her. He had to admit though, it sounded like a great idea. Heck, compared to going home, anything sounded like a better idea.

"Well I just got this apartment about a month ago. It really isn't much but there's an extra room and you _are_ family." The more she talked the better the idea sounded.

"I really couldn't." He didn't want to mooch off her any more than he wanted to mooch off the Curtis', "I hardly know you."

"So? Get to know me!" She surprised herself with her persistence. "We're family! I'm not going to just leave you out on the streets. Besides, your just about the only family I got left and I don't like staying at that place alone anyways. Plus, I just moved here and don't know anyone so it would be nice to have someone around to show me around and stuff." She knew she was rambling and shut her mouth but the more she talked the more reasons for him to come stay with her there were.

Johnny still wasn't too sure about it though, so she continued, "Why don't you just come stay for the night then and you can leave if you want to tomorrow?"

It really hadn't been her plan to have him come live with her. Heck, just minutes ago she was wondering if she should even go talk to him but now that she thought of it, she wasn't going back. Her gut was telling her to keep going and she liked to do what her gut said.

"Okay," Johnny finally agreed, "might as well."

Emma Leah beamed a bright smile at him

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I haven't posted anything in a while, I know, but I'm starting up writing again. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, there will be plenty more to come! Please review, I know it's only been one chapter but tell me what you think of it. :)

Thank you to TaylorPaige24 for betaing another story for me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The Outsiders belongs entirely to S.E Hinton._

* * *

><p>A heavy silence filled the car, making Emma Leah feel uncomfortable. She had given Ponyboy a ride home and after dropping him off, she and Johnny decided to go get something to eat. She bit on her lip and glanced out of the corner of her eye at him.<p>

Johnny sat with his forehead pressed against the window, staring out like his mind was in a whole different place. She didn't blame him; he had just lost his mother, but the silence was irritating her anyway.

Emma Leah hated quiet. It was one of the small reasons she was hoping Johnny would stay with her. Living alone was always quiet and it never failed to make her paranoid. She would imagine she was hearing sounds or thumps and freak herself out until she was forced to turn on the radio just for something to cover the eeriness.

Finally, she couldn't take another minute of it and spoke up, "I'm sorry about your mom." She wasn't sure if that made it more awkward or not, but it sounded like the proper thing to say.

"S'okay."

Refusing to let the conversation end there, she said the first thing that came to her mind: "Was she...good to you?"

Johnny turned his head to look at her, his expression un-readable. He thought for a minute how odd of a question that was for someone to ask him. "No."

"Oh." She already knew her aunt was _never _good to him. Biting on her lip, she hesitated before asking the next thing on her mind. "Are you sad she's gone?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows, surprised again by her question. He decided to answer honestly anyway. He liked Emma Leah. He liked the way she fidgeted in her seat like she was nervous when nothing was even happening, and the way she went with her instincts. Like pulling that gun or asking whatever questions came to her mind. He also liked the friendly way she smiled at him, like they had been friends for years or something.

"I don't know. I _should_ be. I don't really know how to feel about it. It's almost like I'm kind of..." He trailed off, not sure what he was going to say.

"Relived?" she filled in the blanks for him.

He met her eyes then, knowing that was exactly how he felt but feeling guilty for it. His mother was dead! The last thing he should feel is relief. Yet, he _did._

He expected her to be judging him, but she wasn't. Her eyes only showed comfort and understanding. He noticed she had the same dark eyes as his mother, but, unlike his mother, they weren't filled with cold hatred.

Johnny shrugged, not wanting to admit out loud that _was_ how he felt. As he turned to look out the window again, she spoke up.

"So where do you want to eat?" Her tone had changed with the subject.

"The Dingo, I guess."

Emma Leah smiled to herself, feeling glad that she knew where the Dingo was. The last thing she wanted was to get lost and look like a complete idiot.

The two of them sat down in a booth near the back away from most the chaos being caused by the young greasers closer to the front. A waitress came over, sitting two menus down and asking them if they wanted something to drink. Emma Leah ordered ice water and Johnny got a coke.

After the waitress walked away, Emma Leah turned to Johnny, ready to ask him about himself, but he beat her to it.

"So, how exactly are we related?" he asked, not really in the mood to answer any more questions about himself or his parents.

Emma Leah smiled widely at him, noticing that this was the first time he initiated the conversation and not her. "Well, your mom's sister, Anne Meza, is my mother," she explained.

"Oh, how come I never really seen you around before?"

"Well, we lived around here until I was eight. You were only, like four when we moved. We moved up to Bartlesville then. I absolutely hated it there, mostly because I didn't have you or Granny Ann around. My parents were never real good to me either. I guess nurturing your children doesn't really run in the family. Anyways, we moved because my dad's family was up there, and he basically told my mother he would go there with or without us."

The waitress came back and Emma Leah stopped as the lady flipped out her little notepad. Emma Leah ordered herself a burger while Johnny just got onion rings. The waitress flashed them a cheesy and obviously fake smile before chomping down on her gum and walking away.

"So where was I?" Emma Leah thought, trying to get back on track with her story. Before Johnny could tell her she grinned and said, "oh yeah! Moved to Bartlesville. Anyways, after we moved there I kind of got really depressed. I was only young but I was too shy to make friends so I never had anyone to talk to or anything. Dad's moods never improved with being around his family, if anything they got worse. He drank more and got angry more. As long as I wasn't in my mom's way, she didn't really bother me too much. Around the time I turned thirteen, was when I first tried to get away. I ran off, trying to run right back to Tulsa. But, of course I only made it a few days before the police picked me up and brought me home. My parents weren't as upset as I had expected them to be. If anything they were only mad about being bothered by the police." She stopped, frowning deeply.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said quietly, not sure what else he could say. He knew how she must have felt, to get home and realize her parents didn't even know she was gone.

Emma Leah shrugged, trying to brush it off. "It was a long time ago, don't matter now." She sighed though, the memory of it still hurting her. "Anyways, I realized then that they wouldn't care if I ran away, so as long as I was careful about not looking like a child who ran away, I wouldn't get caught. So I started to plan out where I would go and what I would do. The basic plan was to get to Tulsa and live with my Granny Ann. It wasn't until about a year later that I figured I had enough money to actually do it. But around that time I met this woman. Her name was Isabella, and she was going to Los Angeles to become famous."

The waitress came back with two plates of food, and they were both a little upset about having to sit back and stop the story. By this point Johnny couldn't wait to hear more, he knew it was just getting good, and even though he had a few questions for her, he would wait until the end because it was too fascinating. Emma Leah was so into her own story she felt she was re-living it. Never before had she gotten the pleasure of telling someone basically her whole life story and having them _really _listen.

As they each dug in she stared to talk again between bites.

"She was old enough to drive and live on her own. Now, at the time, I missed Granny Ann a whole lot, but the way she described Los Angeles, it was like a fairy-tale! Isabella talked about it like it was a piece of heaven. With sandy beaches and waves. She told me it was a place where anyone could make it, they just had to try. And, at the time, I was writing songs. See, I've always enjoyed writing; it was the best way for me to get my emotions out. But around the time I ran away, I started to really get an ear for music. Then I started to sing, and write my own songs. It was kind of something that just came naturally, I guess. So I start thinking about Los Angeles, and my music, and I thought, maybe I have a shot. So I asked Isabella to take me with her." Emma Leah finished her burger and started on her fries. "Want some?" she asked motioning towards her plate.

"Sure," Johnny said, taking a couple, "so did you go?"

She laughed at his intrigue in her story. "Of course I went! See, Isabella was the kind of person who was just free. Like she didn't care about anything, she just did and said what she wanted. She was so full of dreams. She was actually the nicest person I had ever met outside of Granny Ann and you. I basically thought the world of her. And all I had to do was ask and she agreed to take me with her. So we headed west, towards the coast. Thing is, she was a fun-loving, crazy person, but she wasn't all that bright. We got lost quite a bit, not to mention her van was a piece of junk. I spent some of the longest nights of my life on the road with her, but we had a lot of fun too. I never did make it to Los Angeles, though. We ended up heading to Las Vegas. She said she had always wanted to go there, and we would only be there a couple nights. We ended up staying for a few years, though."

The waitress came around again, this time to pick up their plates. "How was everything?" The obviously fake happiness in her voice irritated Emma Leah but she just smiled and nodded, telling her it was all good.

"Johnny, you want to get some dessert? I'm going to get an ice cream, please." Emma Leah ordered, not ready to leave yet.

"No, I'm alright." Johnny told her, wanting the waitress to leave so he could hear more.

She finally turned and walked away, so Emma Leah started again, as if she had never stopped.

"Vegas sure was something else. Different from any place I had ever been. I was half amazed by it and half scared. There were so many people there, and all different kinds of people. There were parties and flashing lights and shows. It was crazy. And it fit Isabella so well. She thrived there, everywhere she went she was smiling, I remember the one night, she had had a few drinks and we were out walking around. It started to rain, and in the middle of the rain she stared to spin, staring up at the sky and laughing like a crazy person. That's just how happy she was. And I was happy for her. She had gotten a job in this little theatre. She loved to act; it was why she was heading to Los Angeles, to act. She wasn't making a lot, the place was really nothing compared to the big theatres and shows in Vegas, but she loved it anyways."

The ice cream came and Emma Lea dug her spoon into it, only taking a small bit of it. She would take her time eating it so that she could keep talking.

"The theatre was under this bar. It was kind of dingy and was almost never busy, but that was where I got my first job. I was sixteen, and Isabella set it up for me. She had to insist, since I was still pretty shy and kind of had stage freight, but finally she convinced me I should do it. She had been going with the owner of the place for a while, so it was easy for her to get me in. That first night I stepped up on that stage, I was so nervous. I tell you Johnny, I was ready to pass out on the stage." Emma Leah smiled, her eyes glowing. "But when the spotlight turned on and that music started playing, I just started to sing. I closed my eyes, and the words just came. It felt so good, too. All my stage freight was gone, everything was gone. It was just me and the music. Is sang this little thing I had written on the road, about new beginnings or whatever."

Johnny, and anyone else who looked at Emma Leah at that moment, could see the pure happiness on her face. It made Johnny smile too.

"After that Danny, the guy who owned the place, told me he was never going to let me go. He said I could work there as long as I wanted and he paid me too, even though I would have done it for free. From that moment on I was in love with the stage. I started to bring in more people, make the little bar/theatre more known. But Danny let the money go to his head. He started to get bossy, with both Isabella and me. Eventually she snapped. I have never known her to be a tolerant person anyways. If someone was mean she let them know. Things got ugly and they ended up breaking up, and Danny fired her. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave my job, but I knew it would kill Isabella if I just stayed there with him after what he did to her. I decided eventually that Isabella had done so much for me I couldn't just not do this for her. So I quit."

Emma Leah looked down at her now empty bowl of ice-cream and frowned. Sure enough, the waitress appeared again, picking up the bowl.

"Did you want anything else?"

"No, just the bill," Emma Lea replied. The waitress hurried away, cueing Emma Leah to resume her story.

"We lived there for another year or so. Isabella desperately tried to find work, but ended up waiting tables. She never stopped looking for the opportunity to get back on stage, though. I felt bad for her, and I could tell she was different after Danny. She had really loved him, and he really took away a little bit of that fearless, passionate girl I met back in Bartlesville. I ended up getting another job. This guy, Andy Drew, had heard of me, and when he heard I quit he wanted me to come work for him. It was another singing job, so I was happy. But there was still something missing. It was like Las Vegas had lost its flare for me. It was still as crazy and exciting as ever, but I noticed now more of the drunks and homeless and people who were basically pretty bad off. Isabella had lost that spark in her eyes and it seemed like everything around me was just wearing out."

Emma Leah picked up the bill, checking to make sure everything was right. Then she dug into her purse and pulled out her wallet, flipping it open just long enough to pull out the cash.

"You don't have to pay for me," Johnny protested, realizing she wasn't going to read out how much his was. He started to dig in his pockets for cash but frowned when there was none there.

Unaware of his failed search for money, Emma Leah smiled at him. "No, no. This is on me."

Johnny would have argued, but she hadn't said it as if it were charity or as if she felt bad for the 'poor' kid. She had simply said it to be nice, and he didn't have any money anyways so he didn't know what his argument would be. The waitress didn't even say anything as she picked it up and handed out the appropriate amount of change. She thanked them for coming then took off to another table. Emma Leah left an alright tip then stood.

It wasn't until they were back in her car and driving before Johnny asked her to continue.

"So one day, Isabella comes home looking more excited than I had seen her in a while. She was going to Los Angeles. I was happy for her, but didn't want her to go. I didn't even want to go anymore. But I wasn't going to ask her not to; I wished her the best as I watched her leave. It was hard, she had been my best friend for so long, and it was like I was suddenly all alone. I decided I didn't want to stay anymore either. I told Andy Drew I was leaving. He was a really great guy, we had a bit of a thing actually, and he didn't want to see me go. But he was understanding and nice about it. When he asked me where I was going I could only think of one place I wanted to go: Tulsa. When I told him that's where I was headed, he was actually really great. He told me he had a cousin living out here, Herb. Andy Drew actually called his cousin and asked if he knew of any places that needed a singer. You wouldn't believe how grateful I was. He gave me Herb's number and told me Herb had a friend who owned a little place that was looking for someone to sing. So I headed back to Tulsa, pretty much already set up with a job and excited to see Granny Ann again. And now, here I am."

She beamed at Johnny, proud of herself for getting through the whole story.

Johnny smiled back at her, more comfortable with her now that he knew more about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation in Europe! Anyways, thanks to all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Glad to hear so many of you enjoyed it! This chapter is a little boring, I know, but I had to spend a little time having her a Johnny get to know each other, they are going to be living together and all. :) Please review, I know its only been two chapters but what do you think so far? Do you like my OC? I'll update soon!**

**Big thanks again to my beta TaylorPaige24, who works hard to make every chapter the best it can be !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders._

Emma Leah turned into the parking lot of a tall grey apartment building. It wasn't really nice looking, but it was a lot better than most of the rundown buildings near where Johnny lived. He figured they were maybe a twenty minute walk from the Curtis', which wasn't too bad. She led him down a hallway and to a wooden door with the number 107 on it.

"Well, here we are." She fiddled with the key in the lock the pushed the door open. "If you decide to stay I'll make you an extra key. The lock is kind of sticky though, you got to jiggle the key a bit. You'll get the hang of it." She stepped inside and opened her arms, as if she were presenting her apartment.

Johnny looked around. It was kind of small. There was a drooping couch and big chair in the living room, with a simple little wooden table. He noticed there was no T.V, but there was a radio on her counter. The kitchen was small too, but it was tidy looking. He liked it. It was cozy and felt homey. Not homey like the Curtis' was, they had pictures up and always had people in it and food cooking, but this was nice too. It was calmer.

"I know it isn't much," Emma Leah told him quietly, heading down the hall and motioning for him to follow.

There was a door on either side of the hall, both open. She pointed towards one, "this is my room."

He glanced in. It was messier than the rest of the house, but not by much, just that the bed was un-made and there was a shirt thrown on top of the dresser.

Emma Leah turned and opened the door on the opposite side of the hallway. "And you can stay here," she told him cheerily. Johnny stepped into the room, but found there really wasn't much in there. A single bed against the wall, a closet on the opposite side of the room and a small wooden dresser beside it. The window let in enough light to brighten the entire room. He wasn't complaining though. At least it was clean and the walls weren't cracked and it didn't reek of booze like every room in his house.

Emma Leah stood nervously in the doorway, wondering what to do next. She wasn't done talking with him, she had so much more to tell him, but she wondered if he wanted to be left alone.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" she asked him finally, knowing he wouldn't say anything until she did.

Johnny hesitated before agreeing. He certainly wanted to go talk to her some more, hear more about her. But he didn't want to impose or anything. The last thing he wanted was to be a mooch.

Emma Leah got out the chocolate mix and began heating the water, Johnny sitting silently in the living room.

"Now Johnny, I want you to make yourself comfortable here. My home is your home, okay? Feel free to do whatever it is you want," she told him, wanting him to feel at home.

Once the hot chocolate was made Emma Leah handed a mug to Johnny and took a seat in the big chair, while he sat at the far end of the couch.

"So, Johnny, you know all about me now, what about you?" she asked, doing her best to start a conversation. She was normally so good at talking to people, but Johnny was different. He was shy, and almost blocked off. It almost seemed to her like he didn't like talking about himself.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, knowing anything he told her wouldn't even compare to her story.

"Well..." She pondered, wondering what exactly she could ask him about. She remembered the boy from the funeral. "Do you have any friends? Or a girlfriend?"

He shook his head, and she fiercely hoped it wasn't to both questions. "No girlfriend," he said after a sip of hot chocolate. "I got a bunch of buddies I hang around with though."

She smiled at him, proud of herself for getting him talking a little. "So, tell me about them!"

"Well, there's Ponyboy, who was at the funeral. Then he has two older brothers. Sodapop and Darry. Then there's this guy Two-Bit, but that's not his real name. But everyone calls him that because he likes to joke around a lot. And there's Steve and then there's Dallas."

She was surprised to learn he had so many friends, considering when she lived in Tulsa she couldn't even make one, but happy for him none the less. She had wished he went into more detail about them, but knew he wouldn't. She had come to expect short answers from him.

"I'd like to meet them sometime," she told him genuinely. She certainly needed to know more people in this town. She had moved there only a month ago and so far her only friend was Herb, and he was about twenty years older than her.

Johnny shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

Emma Leah tried to get some more information out of him, but it was difficult because of how shy he was. She did find out there was a feud between the rich kids and 'greasers' as he called them, and that he was jumped a few years back. He seemed most open towards talking about his friends, though, so she focused on that. She learned quite a bit about them, that the Curtis parents had passed away and for a while there they were really struggling, but then Darry got promoted and now he gets a little more time to himself.

Ponyboy, apparently, was the only one of them who actually did well in school, according to Johnny: he was the one who had a real good future. But Emma Leah figured her life wasn't so bad, and she hardly had any education. She figured any of those boys and Johnny too all had futures ahead of them, if they wanted. Johnny also told her about Dallas-he ended up telling her a lot about him. He told her Dally was from New York, and tougher than the rest of the gang. Dally was a real hood, he never got hurt, only angry, and he was never scared. Emma Leah was fascinated by how Johnny described Dallas, and couldn't wait to meet him. Johnny talked about him like he was some god on earth, someone better than the rest of us.

When Emma Leah's words were cut off by her own large yawn, she realized it was time for bed. She could stay up and talk to Johnny all night, but knew she wouldn't make it. It had been a long day and she was ready for bed.

"I think it's time to turn in," She yawned again, and Johnny nodded at her. Emma Leah stood and took both there empty mugs to the kitchen, rinsing them out and leaving the in the sink. They could wait until morning. She turned and headed off to her room, mumbling "g'night Johnny," as she went.

"Emma Leah?" he called after her. She smiled to herself and turned to face him. She noticed that was the first time he used her name.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Granny Ann?" he asked, remembering the question that had been on his mind throughout her whole story earlier that day.

She tilted her head to the side, his question taking her off guard. "Well... I guess she's your Granny Ann, too. She's our mothers' mom. She's a real sweet woman. If you want I'll take you to meet her sometime."

"Okay, Goodnight." He smiled that little smile at her, and it just about made her day. Emma Leah had noticed it was rare for him to smile, unlike her. She smiled all the time, even when she wasn't happy. Because if she smiles, it usually makes other people smile. But with Johnny, he only smiled when something really made him happy, and that's why seeing his lips turn upwards even just a little made her so content.

Johnny awoke to the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. He groggily pulled himself out of bed and slowly made his way towards the delicious smell. Turning the corner, he saw Emma Leah, humming happily to herself as she flipped pancakes. It amazed him how happy she always was considering her life had been as screwed up as his own.

She jumped when she saw him, having not heard him wake up.

"Morning, Johnny!" She smiled cheerfully at him. "What do you like in your pancakes?"

"Huh?" He wasn't use to people asking him what _he_ wanted to eat, usually he was just happy to get food at all.

"I got blueberries, chocolate chips or bananas, or do you like them plain?" she elaborated.

Johnny shrugged, he had never really thought about it. "I guess I'll have blueberries."

"Blueberry pancakes coming up!" she said like a waitress. "I would have guessed plain with you."

"What's that mean?" he asked her.

"Well you can tell a lot about a person by their favorite foods. In my mind, people who like banana pancakes are typically the smart, get-things-done type of people. People who like theirs plain are usually the kind of people who like to keep thing simple and just live their lives, free of drama and problems. Chocolate chip people-like me, tend to be the kind of people who are still a little kid inside, spontaneous and outgoing. And blueberry people are the kind of people who like excitement, they are loyal friends but they can't sit still too long, and they have a real good sense of humor." As she spoke she finished off the pancakes and put them on a plate with the bacon, then brought both their plates to the table. Sitting down, she motioned for Johnny to sit across from her.

When she looked up at him, he was giving her a funny look.

"You can tell all that from pancakes?" he asked, not believing her at all.

She let out a laugh and blushed, realizing how crazy she must sound. "No, of course not, it's just a theory. Sometimes it is surprisingly true, but then certain people subconsciously want to be uneasy to read, so they are different." She understood she was rambling, and that she probably sounded insane, but in truth, she really believed a lot of her pancake theory.

"Huh, then I guess I probably would be more of a plain pancake person." He smiled a little at how strange that sounded. "Blueberry sounds more like Two-Bit or Soda."

She smiled as she dug into her pancakes, now totally covered in syrup along with the bacon. Emma Leah really appreciated that he didn't make fun of her for her crazy pancake theory, like most people would. He just went along with it.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" she asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Uh, I don't know, probably go over the Ponyboy's like usual, what about you?" He was surprised with himself how easy it was to talk to her. He never really talked much, even around the gang, but around her it was hard not to talk.

"Nothing, I guess. I still haven't met many people around here." She shrugged, trying not to sound like such a loser.

Johnny heard what she was hinting at and offered, "Why don't you come meet the guys?"

"You don't mind?" she asked, not wanting to intrude on his personal life.

Johnny shook his head, why would he mind? "Of course not."

Emma Leah beamed a bright smile at him, glad she wouldn't have to spend the whole day alone again.

* * *

><p>They had decided to walk, Johnny saying they would probably end up walking around town anyways and Emma Leah deciding it was a nice day out anyways.<p>

Emma Leah looked up at the shabby little house she had dropped Ponyboy off at the night before. It was small and almost droopy-looking, but it was cozy, she could tell even from outside of it. It was better looking than most the houses around it and the laughter from inside made it much more inviting than its neighbors.

She followed Johnny up the walkway and hesitated for only a second when he let himself in without knocking. Stepping inside, she was mildly surprised to find it kind of tidy, considering Johnny had told her it was a bunch of boys that lived there.

"Hey Johnnycakes, who's the broad?" asked a boy who lounged across the couch, his feet up and head back. At his words the other two boys looked away from the TV and up at her. Emma Leah smiled at the cute nick-name. She had noticed by the way Johnny talked about them last night that his friends weren't just friends; they were the closest thing he had to a family.

Emma Leah recognized the one on the floor as Ponyboy, and could guess from the unfriendly gaze that the other was Dallas. She studied Dally for a moment, intrigued by what Johnny had told her about him. He had white-blond hair and light blue eyes, and a lean figure with a clearly strong upper-body. On anyone else, those looks would have made a person look like a male Barbie doll. But somehow, on him they looked tough.

"My cousin, Emma Leah, she's letting me stay with her for a little while," Johnny introduced quietly before taking a seat next to Pony.

"Well, howdy Emma Leah. Boy, ain't that a mouthful. How about just Emma? Or Em?" Two-Bit began, before even introducing himself.

She shrugged, "Sure, if you'd like, or just Lea, it don't really matter."

"Alright Em, I'm Two-Bit, the one and only," he introduced theatrically. "And that's-"

"Dallas Winston." She cut him off, smirking at the surprised look on his face.

"You heard of me?" Dallas asked his expression unchanging as he continued to look at the TV.

"Just from Johnny," She shrugged, as Two-Bit pulled in his feet so she could sit down. "So is this what you guys do all day? Just sit around watching TV?" she asked casually.

"No! Are you kidding? That would mean I'm lazy, wouldn't it?" Two-Bit asked, seemingly offended.

"Two-Bit, you are lazy," Ponyboy spoke up, earning a grin from Two-Bit.

"I ain't lazy, I just know how to relax," he defended.

"All day," Ponyboy pointed out. Before Two-Bit could come up with some smart remark, he turned to Emma. "We usually go walk around, visit Soda and Steve at the DX where they work and stuff like that. If you want we could go now so you can meet them."

Emma smiled at him. "Sounds great."

They all filed out of the house, Two-Bit and Pony starting up their light-hearted bantering from before while Johnny walked next to them. Emma Leah fell in behind, walking a little slower so that they wouldn't over-crowd the sidewalk and she wouldn't end up walking on the street.

"So, your letting Johnny stay with you?" a low voice came from beside her. She jumped, not noticing Dallas next to her. She had thought he was staying at the house.

"Yeah, he's family and all," she said good-naturedly.

"How come I never heard of you before, if ya'll are so close?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Well, we ain't, really. I just ran into him at the funeral the other day. I knew him when we were little and all. So when I saw what his Dad was like I decided to ask him to come stay with me," she explained to him.

"So, what's in it for you then?" he asked her, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Huh?" She looked at him hard, wondering what he was getting at.

"You have to be getting something out of this. It just doesn't make any sense that you're just going to put up Johnny in your place for no reason at all." He concluded, blowing out a puff of smoke.

She coughed and choked on the smoke that was now clouded around her face and glared at him, irritated. "Maybe I'm just a good person and don't like the thought of him living with that man. How's that for a reason?"

"I don't believe you," he told her. "No one just picks up a random hood off the street and invites them into their home."

She huffed and turned away from him, frustrated. Why couldn't he just understand that she just wanted to help Johnny? "What's with the third degree anyways, what does it matter to you what Johnny does? He's a big kid he can take care of himself."

Without knowing it, she had trapped Dallas. She called him out on caring about something. He couldn't tell her the truth: that he was worried she would hurt or betray Johnny-because he's Dallas Winston, and he's not supposed to give a damn about anyone but himself.

He blew another puff of smoke into her face, smirking when she started coughing again. "I know that, I was just wondering what your game is," he told her.

"Oh, so this is about me then?" Emma asked him, doubting that was that truth. He gave her a small shrug and took one last drag on his smoke before tossing it to the ground. "Well I ain't playing no game, Dallas. I'm just trying to help him out. It may be hard for you to understand, but some people do nice things for each other for _no reason_," she told him, knowing from what Johnny told her that Dallas was not that kind of nice person.

"Not true," he told her, unaffected by her weak insult.

"What do you mean, 'not true'?" she asked, seriously wondering if he could back this up or if he were just being stubborn.

"Everything anyone does is for themselves, you just won't admit it. Say you were _actually_ just helping Johnny because he's family," he said sarcastically, so that she knew he was talking hypothetically, "you would actually be helping him because if you didn't, you would feel guilty. In reality, the only reason you even care is so no one knows you're just another bitch," he explained.

She was taken aback by the sudden insult, but quickly composed herself. She was surprised he actually made sense, but didn't agree with him. "So you're saying I'm only pretending to care so other people will see me as a good person?" she asked, astounded by his idea. She wondered briefly if he thought of everything this way.

"Exactly."

She wanted to tell him how stupid that was, and how ridiculous it sounded, but she thought back to her own pancake theory and decided not to. If that's really what he believes, so be it. Besides, they were at the DX now anyways.

They stepped inside the little gas station convenience store, relieved by the cool air conditioning. Behind the counter was a very attractive boy, who caught Emma Lea's attention immediately. When he looked up to see who had come in, his beaming smile made her smile back automatically.

"Hey guys! I was wondering when you were going to show up, it's been so boring around here," he said, then added, "Boss said I got to stay up here 'cause Earl called in sick, so Steve's in the back working on cars and I'm up here on my own."

"What, flirting with the millions of pretty girls who come here for you too much work?" Two-Bit teased.

Soda just smiled, not denying it one bit. He turned his attention to Emma Lea and gave her a large grin. "Speaking of pretty girls..."

Emma felt her cheeks heat up and bit her lip-an automatic response to being hit on. Even after years of living in Las Vegas, and singing in bars many nights, she couldn't help but be bashful when it came to her love-life. Even though she had been hit on many times, she still wasn't used to it. And even though she knew this boy was a little too young for her-probably seventeen at the most-his change of tone made her blush.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis," he offered, coming closer to her.

"Emma Leah," she told him, forcing her blush away so she could get back to normal.

Soda looked between the other three boys, silently asking if she was one of their girls. Although, she was definitely not Dal's or Two-Bit's type, and it seemed unlikely Johnny had managed to pick up a looker like her without ever talking.

"I'm Johnny's cousin," she interjected, before he could voice his question.

"Oh," Soda was taken aback. He had never met anyone in Johnny's family other than his parents. He had thought that Johnny had no family other than his parents, and they weren't much of a family. "Well, it's nice to meet you." His easy-going smile returned.

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to flirt with her though. Had she been one of the guys' girls, he would have known to back off. Had she been related to anyone but Johnny, he would have known to back off. But he wasn't sure whether she was off-limits or not. Johnny hadn't seemed upset when he called her pretty moments ago, but then again, Johnny was very good at masking his emotions. Johnny was as good as Dally at that.

She sure was a looker, though. She had dark, curly hair and the same dark complexion as Johnny, but it was lighter on her. Her jaw was rounded and her face strong. She smiled a lot, showing off straight teeth and two little dimples on either side of her mouth. She was short, but full-chested and curvy. Her rounded brown eyes were wide and her head held high and proud.

Deciding to take the safe route, he turned towards the back. She sure was pretty, in a sexy, foreign way, but it wasn't worth upsetting Johnny over.

"Hey Steve! Come out here!" he shouted, figuring since she was there she should meet Steve too.

Steve came out of the back, rubbing his grease covered hands on his pants. His work pants were baggy, and he wore only a wife beater on top, having gotten too hot working on the cars to wear his uniform DX shirt.

"Hey guys," he said, looking over to Emma Leah, "Who's this?"

"Emma Lea, she's Johnny's cousin, Stevie," Soda explained to him.

Steve introduced himself, even though she already knew who he was, and took a seat on top of the counter. The boys began to chat, asking her every once in a while about herself. She enjoyed being around them, probably since it had been a while since she hung around anyone her own age, but mostly because they were really fun people to be around.

Emma Leah spent the rest of the day with them, doing absolutely nothing but having a lot of fun. She really liked hanging around them, and was especially happy Johnny had such great friends, he deserved them after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update! What do you think? I know it hasn't been too eventful so far, but I feel like I needed to set a realistic beginning for my OC. I wanted the audience to feel like they know her, like she's real. And how was my introduction to the guys? I wanted it to be sort of nuetral and casual. Like she's not just suddenly best friends with all of them, she just starts to hang out with them gradually because she's Johnny's cousin. Does that make sense? Also, Dallas. Please let me know how I did with Dallas. I always find him most difficult to write because he is such an original charactor and doesn't express his true feelings often. Please please review for me! I'll update again soon!**

**Big thank you to TaylorPaige24, as usual, for betaing this story into something presentable!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Copyright: I do not own The Outsiders; they belong to S.E Hinton_

* * *

><p>Emma Leah pulled open the white door to the retirement home. It wasn't a really nice place but it was clean and for the most part the people who worked there was real sweet. Her grandmother had been smart in her youth. She had saved much of her money. Her granny Ann paid to stay in that place all on her own, just off of her retirement and saved cash.<p>

Johnny followed silently behind her. He was excited to meet his grandmother but at the same time nervous. Just a few days ago the only relative he had was his drunken father, and now he had a loving cousin and possibly a loving grandmother as well. He just hoped she would be as inviting as Emma. The thought of knowing another person like his mother was scary, to say the least.

"In here, Johnny," Emma Leah directed, glad he had come along. She couldn't wait to introduce them; her Granny Ann would just adore him. And another loving relative wouldn't hurt him either.

They walked into a large room with big windows. The curtains were tied open so that plenty of light could get in. The walls were painted a very light white-pink color, and many sofas and chairs were scattered around the room. It was very inviting. A few elderly people sat around on chairs, some played cards and some were talking to nurses or families that were there.

Emma led the way up to a big, cushiony chair with a tiny woman sitting in it. The woman was looking out the window at a few birds singing in a tree. She was so small the chair nearly swallowed her. Her skin was very dark, though, darker than Johnny. When she noticed them walking towards her, she smiled kindly.

"Hello, Granny Ann!" Emma said cheerily. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the woman's forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, Emma, darling, I'm feeling fine. You worry about me too much! Tell me how are you?" Her voice was soft and sweet, but the enthusiasm in her voice was enough to make her sound much younger than she looked.

Emma Leah always got just a little frustrated when her grandmother refused to tell her how her health was. She wasn't sick or anything, she was just getting very old. It seemed everyday there was a new symptom to add to her list of problems. Yet, she was determined to keep her granddaughter from knowing about it.

"I'm great, and I brought someone to meet you."

"I see that. Young man, come! Introduce yourself! I ain't going to bite," she teased.

Johnny hadn't realized he had been standing behind Emma. He stepped forward and held out his hand to her. "My names, Johnny Cade, mam'."

She took his hand in hers; her hands were very warm and soft but instead of shaking it she used it to pull him closer, so that she could wrap her arms around him. He leaned down so as to not make it so difficult for her.

"My, you have grown so much! You were just a little baby last time I saw you!" she told him after she released him from her hug.

Emma Leah pulled two chairs up closer to her so she and Johnny could sit with her to talk.

"You know me?" Johnny asked, a little surprised. He was expecting to have to explain how they were related and everything else.

"Of course, Darling! I was there when you were born. I heard about your mother, I'm very sorry I couldn't be there."

Johnny smiled at her. The conversation was so normal, it was the kind of conversation a regular family would have. And for a moment he felt it-like he had a regular family, a regular life.

"It's alright," he told her quietly. "How come I never got to see you?" It was a bold question, one that only a few days ago he never would have asked. It's possible she simply didn't want to see him, decided to leave his life when she had the chance. His parents certainly felt that way.

But this woman was too sweet, and he had Emma Leah by his side. He asked her without even a second thought.

"Oh, honey, well, you know how your mother was. She could be pretty tough sometimes." She didn't want to say anything bad about his mother, now that she had passed away. But whenever she thought of her youngest daughter, Granny Ann couldn't help but get a nasty taste in her mouth. That woman was something else. "She wasn't always that way, but after she moved out and got married to that man, she just started getting meaner. I tried to tell her, to let her know that he would suck the life out of her, but she wouldn't listen. She got pretty riled when I brought it up. She loved him, you know, she really did. Then, after she had you I started to worry. He already wasn't husband of the year, and I was worried he would treat you the way he treated her. I tried to convince her to leave him then. I tried so hard. But she was too far gone. The sweetheart who used to be my little girl was gone; her sweet soul was taken, and replaced by this nasty, dark mess. She told me I couldn't go around there no more, and that I couldn't see you. I tried to a couple times, but that man sure can hit hard if he wants to."

She had been holding his hand gently and rubbing her thumb back and forth across it as she talked. Somehow, it comforted him.

"You don't... blame me for not coming around, do you?" she asked him, and the fear was clear in her eyes.

For so long the only family she had was her little Em. She didn't want to ruin her chance at another grandchild. She didn't want to lie to him and she didn't want to lose him, so she told him the truth and hoped for the best.

"No, no. I don't blame you," he told her quickly, so she could breathe a sigh of relief. "I get it," he added quietly but they all heard it.

So her fears had come true, his father did treat him the same as his mother. And if she were to take her best guess she could say his mother probably abused him too, when she was alive.

They spent the morning talking about themselves. Emma shared with her grandmother everything that had happened since when she went to visit the day before the funeral. And Johnny told her about his buddies. Granny Ann told Johnny a bit about herself, and he realized Emma Leah got a lot of her crazy, superstitious pancake-theories from Granny Ann.

When Johnny asked, Granny Ann told him about his mother when she was young and happy. She told him about how she used to sing while she cooked and how she was almost never home before curfew. She even told him that when she found out she was pregnant. A little sparkle came back into her eyes, a sparkle that hadn't been there in years.

When they left hours later, Johnny had the smallest smile playing on his lips. He was glad he knew a little about his mother. He was glad he found out his mother had wanted him-at some point. And he was especially glad to have a grandmother who cared about him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so light. He thought it was weird, he almost felt like laughing! Then he realized-he was just genuinely happy.

Emma Leah sat in front of the large circular mirror in her dressing room behind the stage and twirled her hair around a curling iron. She had to straighten her hair out first, then curl. She was trying to tame the messy curls that made her head look too big for show-business. Then she would sit and curl it in smooth, controlled curls that nicely framed her face-nothing like her regular hair. Although she loved how pretty it made her look, she knew it wasn't worth the forty-five minutes it took to do it. That's why she only did all that for work. She would never get up an hour early just to do her hair for the day; actually, if she didn't work on stage in front of a bunch of people, she would never do her hair for work either.

As steam rose from the curler, she let it release and picked out another strand, twirling it around the iron. As she continued the repetitive steps, her mind wandered back to that day.

After visiting with Granny Ann, they had gone over to Ponyboy's. They hung around and didn't do too much, but she had fun anyways. Just before she left she had met Darry.

"We'll, I ought to go," she told the boys, scattered about the living room, standing up from her spot on the couch.

"So soon?" Ponyboy asked her.

"Yeah, I got to go to work, don't want to be late," she explained, before turning to head out the door.

She nearly ran right into Darry, who was just coming in from work. It startled her, and she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Darry," she said cheerily, glad to finally meet him. Taking a step back she looked him up and down.

She thought he looked real hansom, all muscle. He had his dark hair greased back and his blue eyes sparkled like ice as he looked down at her. "I'm-"

"Emma Leah," he finished for her. She gave him a surprised smile. "The boys told me all about you."

"Already?" she asked, surprised. She had only met them a few days ago.

"Yep. Where you headed off to?" he asked her.

"Work. Shit. I'm going to be late! Nice to meet you." Then she was out the door.

Johnny's friends had been so welcoming to her. Emma Leah knew she wanted to hang around with them again, they were good people and the closest things to friends she had in this town.

It seemed to her that most people around here weren't too friendly - not people her age at least, especially not the girls. She had tried to make small talk with a few of the girls who waitressed where she worked, but they had shut her down.

"You're on in half an hour, Leah," Bill leaned his head in her door to tell her.

"Sure thing," she replied, snapped out of her thoughts.

Bill was a good old guy, always making sure she was alright. Whenever guys got a little too friendly and she was uncomfortable he was always there to make them back off. He owned the place. It was a restaurant, but the tables faced a stage. On Wednesday to Sunday night, Emma Leah would sing. She went on at eight and was done by eleven, of course she had breaks in between though. On Mondays and Tuesdays they just had a band play. The pay was decent. She had enough to pay the bills and put a little away for whatever she may need it for later. Her Granny Ann had taught her to save money. If she ever needed a little more, Bill was always willing to have her come in early or on her day off to wait tables.

She stated to do up her makeup. Usually she did not put very much on, but when she went on stage she did it up a little more. She kept it light around her eyes, using just a little color of whatever matched her dress. But with blush she would put a dark beige color along her cheek bones. Under the spotlight it made her cheekbones look higher so she appeared more mature. She also but on a bright shade of lipstick, it drew attention to her mouth while singing.

She stepped into her dark blue dress, it fell to her knees but was tight and fitted, and she had to shimmy into it. She topped the look off with black heels. She took a look at herself in the large, full body mirror. She couldn't help the arrogant thought when she looked at herself. All done up like this, she knew she looked stunning. She just wished it didn't take so much effort to make it happen.

"You're on in five! Ready?" Bill leaned in to ask.

"I'm always ready," she told him with a cheeky smile.

She didn't know what it was, but once she was into the outfit and into the music, she was different. She felt like a star, even though her audience was usually just a few people out on dates or out with friends. It was only really busy Friday and Saturday nights, but she didn't care how many people were watching. She didn't care if anyone watched at all. When she started singing, she was a star.

He gave a soft laugh and walked out.

She stepped up to the stage, the ever-familiar butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't nerves, it was anticipation. The spotlight turned on and the butterflies disappeared. She gave a bright, movie-star smile to the audience. They silenced and she began to sing. She would do an introduction later, right now, she had to get their attention, really blow them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys! I'm back! It's been... well, years. but I've been going through some old documents and realized how much I missed writing. So I guess I'm back. Going to try to finish this story this summer! Hope you guys are still hanging around to read this!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Copyright: I do not own The Outsiders_

* * *

><p>Emma Leah was worried about him. It had been just over a week since the funeral. It made sense for him to be upset. Yet the only time he showed it was when he was asleep. She could hear him whimpering from his room when she went to bed. When he fell asleep on the couch one night he had tossed and turned. She didn't know if she should wake him from it, since he would probably just fall back asleep and have another nightmare.<p>

But she was sick of hearing him upset. She didn't stop at her doorway tonight, she moved right along to his. She knocked lightly and spoke his name, even though she knew he was asleep.

Tip-toeing her way into the room, she sat gently on the side of his bed so as not to startle him in his sleep.

"Johnny," she called, a little louder. She put her hand on his arm and he jumped awake, breathing hard and looking around. "Sorry, it's just me, you were having a nightmare." She told him quickly. She didn't like seeing him so panicked.

He let out a sigh of relief and lay back down.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares..." She told him, even though he already knew. "You know it's good sometimes, to talk about them. Also, if you say a dream out loud to someone, you can never have that exact dream again."

Johnny smiled at her superstition. He liked that about her, she believed in things. He was going to shake his head no, tell her he was fine. But then he thought of Ponyboy and how he used to have nightmares all the time. He thought about how Darry and Soda were so worried about him and Soda would sit on the side of Pony's bed the way she was now.

Again he was overwhelmed with the feeling that he had a real family. A family who actually cared about him. It still felt so surreal to him. And he couldn't just tell her to go away.

"My dad," he told her, his eyes moving to meet hers. "He comes to find me. Sometimes he comes here; sometimes he goes to Pony's. It's always a little different. But he gets his hands on me and no one stops him." His eyes darted away, "no one _can_ stop him."

She noticed the tremor in his voice. Without realizing what she was doing, she brushed his hair back out of his face. He looked so scared half hidden under the covers with those huge black eyes looking up at her.

"It's good that you told me. Honey, I want you to know that will _never_ come true. I won't let it." She gave him her best re-assuring smile.

He didn't believe her. No one can stop that man, no matter how hard they try. But he returned her smile anyways and thanked her. Then they said goodnight and she left.

And Johnny couldn't help that overwhelming sense of happiness that hit him again. When he went back to sleep, he didn't have a nightmare.

XXX

It was Tuesday night; she wouldn't have to go to work. She lounged around the Curtis' living room, although not many people were there. Just Ponyboy and Johnny. The rest had gone off to some party an hour ago. She hadn't been feeling much in the partying mood, so despite the protests of the older boys she had decided to stay back and take it easy.

"Were thinking of heading off to go see a movie, want to come?" Ponyboy asked her. She liked him, he really was a sweet kid. And Johnny was right when he said Ponyboy was going to get out of there, she always saw him with his nose in a book or studying.

"Naw, you two go. I need to talk to Darry." She told them. She was glad when he didn't pry.

She didn't see Darry all that much, mostly because he worked during the day and she worked at night, but on their few days off they would get to hang around. Today he was working late, he didn't usually have to work late, but of course on the day she needed him he was.

The boys left her sitting on the couch. It was a while before the door opened again.

"Hey." Darry greeted, carrying a big brown bag of groceries. He was a little off-put by the lack of noise and chaos. She smiled at him.

"Jeez, when you said you were working late you weren't kidding. I've been waiting here forever." She teased.

"You were waiting for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something..." She followed him into the kitchen where he was unloading the groceries he had grabbed on his way home. She picked up a few and started to help him put them away.

"Well, what is it?"

Darry watched as she reached up to put something on the top shelf. He couldn't help noticing the way her shirt lifted up just a little, revealing just a small portion of her flat, tan stomach. He turned away, trying to focus on the groceries and what she was saying.

"Johnny told me that Ponyboy used to have nightmares." She told him. He turned around to face her, a confused look on his face. "Well, I was just wondering... what you did about that?"

She didn't really want to tell him about Johnny having nightmares, because that was Johnny's personal business. But she had to know what to do about it. It had been a few nights since their talk and he was still having nightmares. She hated hearing him whimper helplessly in the night and seeing him so tired in the morning.

"Why?"

She bit on her bottom lip, and Darry had to stop himself from turning away again. She looked so adorable all worried like that. "Well, just don't tell the guys." Darry nodded. "Johnny's been having nightmares. About his dad. And they're freaking me out and I'm worried about him and I don't know what to do." Her confession was rushed but after saying it out loud she felt a little better. Darry could help her with this now.

"Oh." He watched her push herself up onto the counter to sit down. "Well with Ponyboy, the doctor told us to wear him out so he is too tired to dream. Like have him play football or read books or do homework until he is too exhausted to dream. Also we have to make him feel like he's safe, you know? That's why Soda sleeps in his room."

She didn't know how well that would work for Johnny, since she never saw him pick up a book before, but figured it was worth a shot.

Darry put some milk in the fridge then turned to look at her. She was giving him the happiest smile, the two little dimples showing on her cheeks. He tore his gaze away from her lips, full and pouty and so kissable. It had really been too long since he'd had a girl around.

"Want to help me bake a cake?" He offered, digging in the cupboard for some flour.

"Sounds fun!" She jumped off the counter to help.

A few hours later, with the cake done and the dishes washed, the phone rang. It was Ponyboy and Johnny calling for a ride home.

"I'll go get them," Emma offered, grabbing her keys. "I'm going home now anyways."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Sure I do. I haven't been there before but Johnny told me where it is." She was confident she knew where to go. "Thanks for the cake!" She hollered as she headed out the door.

Darry watched her get into her car and drive off. He hated that he was staring after her. He hated feeling like a boy with a crush. He was twenty-one now, he was old enough to just ask a girl out, without feeling all nervous.

He actually had a date coming up this weekend. A guy he worked with had set him up with a friend. Normally, he would say no to a blind date, but the thing is he hadn't been on a date in a while. He had been so busy, working two jobs. But after his promotion he could quit his second job and he had a lot more spare time.

* * *

><p>Emma Leah drove down the street, humming along to a song on the radio. She knew the movie house was around here somewhere, Johnny had told her it was just past Elm Street. She took a left turn onto Boston Ave and tried that way. But when the street got a little darker and longer, she wondered if she should have asked Darry for directions. She was sure she had driven past the theater at least once. It was down this way.<p>

Finally, she admitted to being lost and stopped. She pulled into the parking lot of a little bar and stepped out of her car. She would just go inside and ask for directions. The street was dark and it was the only place around that looked open; otherwise she never would have picked such a shady place.

Holding her purse close, she walked in. The whole place smelled like smoke, liquor and piss. It made her want to throw up. She made her way over to the bar; ignoring all of the creepy eyes she could feel watching her. They were all men, and she knew she looked incredibly out of place in her decent clothes.

"'Scuse me?" She called to the bartender, even though he was already looking at her. "Do you know how I can get to the movie house from here?"

The few drunken men, hearing that she was just here for directions, went back to their drinks and card games and cursing. She was glad the attention was off her.

"Sure." His breath smelled stale and he had grease stains on his shirt. But at least he wasn't hitting on her. "You go back to Elm Street, from there turn right onto Robet, and it'll be on your left."

"Thanks," she smiled curtly, then turned to hurry out of there.

She reached out to push the door open when a man stepped in front of her. She jumped back, but quickly composed herself. These type of people prey on fear. Her fingers played with the button of her purse as she pictured the little gun in there. She always had it with her.

But her brave facade slipped away when she looked up to see who it was. She swore her heart stopped beating in that second.

Her Uncle Jim stood there, tall and fat and mean. The angriest look sat on his face.

"Where'd you take that little shit? Huh?" He demanded of her.

She looked around but no one seemed to care.

"I..." She stuttered. She gripped her purse tighter. If there was a way she could get it out without him knocking her out first...

"I know you took him!" He slammed his fist into the wall beside him, not taking his eyes off her.

She was shaking now, her entire body trembling. She took a step back. He grabbed hold of her arm before she could make a run for it though. She gasped aloud at how much it hurt.

"His mothers gone. He's gone. What the fuck am I supposed to do!? Huh?" He shook her.

She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Do... When?" She didn't know why she asked him. Why she bothered to say anything. Maybe she was afraid if she didn't say anything he would hit her.

"When I need to smash someone's face in!" He shouted. With a loud growl he let his hand come down on her, smacking against her face and sending her to the ground.

She lay crumpled, face down, on the ground. Her purse was under her, her hand still on it. This was her chance. With as little movement as possible she opened her purse and pulled out her gun.

"Get up!" He demanded, but didn't wait for her to do as he said. He grabbed her arm again, in the same spot. She winced but stood up tall once she was on her feet. She held the gun to his gut.

"Let go." She demanded, her voice shaking. But not from fear anymore, from rage. And in that moment, had he not let go, she would have shot him. She used the gun to direct him out of the way then slid out the door, not turning her back to him until she was at her car.

She jumped in and drove off speedily. Her hands were still shaking, and tears were falling freely from her eyes. She shook her head to stop it.

She was almost at the movie house. She stopped before she got there. Looking in the mirror, she brushed back her hair and wiped at her eyes. She composed herself really well. She picked the gun off the seat beside her and slid it back into her purse. The bruise where he hit her was barely visible, especially in the dark under her dark complexion.

Happy with her appearance, she drove a little further and stopped where Johnny and Ponyboy were waiting for her.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I got lost." She explained. Her voice was rushed and still a little shaky, but she thought it sounded pretty normal to her.

"You alright?" Johnny asked, easily recognizing something was off as she drove away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She left it at that.

She couldn't tell Johnny. Not yet anyways. He was already having nightmares, she didn't need him on edge all day.

She dropped Ponyboy off at his house without a word and drove herself and Johnny home. She was worried he would notice in the light her forming bruise. When she got inside, she kept her face turned, so that he wouldn't see, and headed straight for her room.

Johnny was off-put by her strange behaviour, and wondered if it had something to do with Darry. He had noticed Darry stealing glances at her, and saw the way she looked at him back. He didn't have a problem with it, they seemed like they'd make each other happy to him. But if she was going to come home crying like that, well then maybe he should have a problem with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Quick update this time guys. I gained one person following this story after the last chapter, so to whomever you are, thanks and I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you guys think, what you want to happen, how you feel about my OC, anything you'd like to comment on. Reviews keep me thriving! Love and kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders._

* * *

><p>Emma Leah had successfully managed to avoid any questions. She had actually managed to avoid anyone noticing the bruise on the side of her face. She had managed due to the art of make-up.<p>

She sat in her dressing room, getting ready for her regular show. She coated on much more make-up than usual, and she hated how heavy it felt on her face. It was necessary though, because the spotlight would be on her and her bruise would show if she didn't.

She took a final look at herself in the full length mirror before responding to Bill calling her onto the stage. Then it was just her and the music again. Uncle Jim and all the stress was gone, she could relax.

* * *

><p>Darry sat across from his date, but his eyes were not on her. She was talking, but he wasn't listening. All he could hear was Emma Leah singing. He had never heard anyone sing so beautifully. She swayed with the music, and as the words flowed out of her mouth he could hear the happiness in her voice.<p>

He had picked to go there on purpose. He knew Em worked there, and had wanted to hear her sing. Emma had also told him it was a great place for first dates and, wanting to impress, he had hoped his date would enjoy it. He didn't tell her he was coming, he figured it would be a nice surprise.

"Darrell!" His date tugged his hand, pulling his attention back to her.

Annie was her name. She was a thin girl with bright red hair that was falsely dyed. She wore a ton of makeup, and had he seen her in a crowd he wouldn't have taken a second look at her. She wasn't unkind, or stuck up in any way. But he found her boring. She had spent the entire night droning on about herself, not once asking anything about him.

Darry felt bad for not enjoying himself, this poor girl was obviously into him. But he just wasn't interested in her. She was about as bland as they come.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the music. She's good isn't she?" He asked, referring to his friend, still singing on stage.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not really that into music..." Annie trailed off. He had to refrain himself from sighing. Every attempt at finding something they both like had failed, and every conversation he had tried to be involved in rather than listening to had failed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Emma smiled as she thanked the crowd for coming to see her. There were an awful lot of people there, even for a Friday. And even through the crowd she had noticed Darry, sitting closer to the back with some girl.<p>

She undressed backstage, changing into her more comfortable clothes. Then she washed off the excessive amount of makeup, being gentle on her cheek. She wasn't sure if she should go say hi to Darry or not, she didn't want to interrupt anything. But, then again, he knew she worked here so maybe he was hoping she would go over. She Re-applied her makeup, lighter than before since it was dark enough in there that it wouldn't be too noticeable.

Emma Leah weaved her way through the tables and people to where Darry was sitting.

"Hey Darry, I didn't know you were coming tonight," She smiled enthusiastically as he and his date glanced up at her.

"Yeah, hey, you were really good up there," He told her, returning her smile. He hadn't expected her to come over to talk to him but was glad she did.

"And who's this?" Emma turned to the girl sitting across from him.

"This is my date Annie, Annie this is Emma," He introduced them. Annie gave her a quick smile then took a sip of her drink.

"Nice to meet you, Annie," Emma did her best to be polite, but was met with no response. "Did you enjoy the show?" She tried again for some polite conversation.

Annie shrugged, "Music isn't really my thing."

Emma's smile didn't falter, but she raised her eyebrows slightly and turned back to Darry. She could tell this girl obviously didn't want her there, and was starting to get uncomfortable. She wasn't planning on giving Darry a look that clearly said 'what's up her ass?' but she had. But what surprised her was Darry giving her a look back.

It was weird the way she felt like she knew what he was saying through that instant of an expression. They were reading each other's faces, and she knew by his that he wanted out of there.

"Well, it was good seeing you." She made her exit after he said his goodbye, and both women could clearly see he wished she would stay longer.

Emma didn't leave to go home. She made her way through the people to the bar, moving in behind it where she could still see them on their date. Annie had begun talking again, her mouth moving a mile a minute. And by the way Darry sat hunched forwards he looked like he wanted nothing more than to bolt out of there.

Emma looked up at a male bartender, a plan forming in her mind.

"Ethan?" She called to him. He looked up and came to her, confused as to why she was behind the bar. He was a little older than her, but worked every night to try to get himself through collage. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is." He told her, whilst serving two beers to a man on the other side of the bar.

"You see that guy sitting over there in the dark shirt?" She pointed out Darry. "He's sitting with the red-head."

"Yeah..."

"Could you go over there and ask him if he's Darrel Curtis, then tell him he has a phone call?" She gave Ethan her best 'please' smile.

"Sure." He moved his way out from behind the bar and she watched him get to their table.

She was very pleased with herself. She had seen this done in a movie once; she just hoped it would work. Darry stood and followed Ethan to the bar, Annie watched him leave.

Emma thanked Ethan when he got back then turned to Darry. She smiled brightly at him.

"What?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously since there was obviously no phone call.

"You don't look like you're having much fun." She pointed out.

"I'm not," he grumbled.

"So that's why I'm busting you out."

"What?" He was shocked. How did she expect to do that?

"Yeah, just go back and tell her your brother called and they need you. Tell her they set the house on fire or something..." She joked.

"I can't do that!"

"Why?" Her bottom lip pouted out as she realized her efforts had been in vain. She hadn't considered that he would want to stay.

"It's... well, it's not very polite to just leave her in the middle of a date." He explained. But he did not sound very convincing, and her hopes were up again. He was going to do it, she knew it.

"Suit yourself." She feigned being uninterested.

He hesitated, staring into her daring eyes. "Fine," He agreed, pretending to be reluctant. "I'll do it." He was actually glad she had done this. He couldn't wait for the date to end.

She smiled in success, "I knew you would! Come backstage after, the door is right next to the side exit."

Emma left him and made her way backstage to her room. She didn't understand why she was so happy he was doing it. She didn't understand why she was so happy to get an evening alone with him. But she didn't bother to question it.

* * *

><p>They sat in the dimly lit room behind the stage. She had convinced Darry to let her buy him a drink and before they knew it he was returning the favour. She nearly fell off her chair as she held her sides in laughter. He just watched her, a content smile on his face. She was wasted by now, though they hadn't drank that much. She obviously didn't drink often since that little bit was enough to get her like this.<p>

"Well, that really is just... bad." Darry commented.

"I know!" She attempted to compose herself, "so, your turn, what was your first kiss?"

He took a sip of his beer, "Cathy Woodrow. She was a year older than me, and jumped on me at the first real party I went to. I was young, but... well she was something."

She smushed up her face at him. "This isn't very fair."

"Why?"

"Because all my stories are embarrassing! You haven't told me a single embarrassing story yet!" She giggled when she realized how loud she was and took another sip of her drink.

"Okay, you want embarrassing?" He asked her, a relaxed smile on his face. She nodded vigorously. "When I was sixteen, I took this girl I really liked out on a date. I borrowed my dad's truck so I could go pick her up. We ended up in the back of it. Well while we were making out, her _dad_ showed up. He started banging on the side of the truck and hollering for me to get away from her. I practically jumped right out of the truck!"

Emma Leah laughed full heartedly at him. He loved the way her laugh was genuine, not that snotty, fake laugh he heard from most girls.

"But that's not all. After he took her home he called my parents!" He smiled at the memory. "See, my dad had no problem with it, but my mom really flipped out. She was on me about responsibility and treating girls right and how it was only a first date and the girls dad didn't know where we were."

Her laughter was calming now, and they were both starting to feel a little tired. She finished her drink and pulled herself up from her seat.

"This was fun, but c'mon, it's late. You okay to drive?" She asked, stumbling a little as she reached for her coat.

Darry stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her back to steady her. He had only had a few beers and was far from tipsy. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He helped her to the exit, his arm moving from her back to around her waist. She really didn't think she had drank all that much, but was having difficulty keeping the ground steady.

They stepped outside and were greeted with a violent downpour of rain. Darry frowned to himself, peering through the waterfall to his truck across the street. He began to pull off his jacket, intending to hold it over her head, but as soon as his arm left her she was out of his reach.

Emma stepped happily into the rain, getting soaked instantly. She spun around to face Darry, a big grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his own frown disappearing.

"I love the rain!" She shouted with her arms out, embracing the night. Her recently straight hair was quickly becoming a frizzy, curly mess. Her makeup ran down her face until she wiped it all off with her sleeve. Her clothes were soggy and soaked to her body. She was a mess, but Darry couldn't remember ever seeing anyone more beautiful.

Then he was in the rain with her, holding onto her hand as they rushed across the street. Her hand was completely swallowed in his, but she loved how warm his palms were. They rushed up to the door and he fiddled with the key until the door could be pulled open. He helped her in through his door then crawled in behind her as she moved across the seat.

She was still laughing, but she was shivering as well, her body quivering just a little with her voice.

"Here." Darry cranked up the heat then grabbed her hands, taking them between his. He squeezed them lightly, feeling how tiny and cold they were. Her shivering slowed as the car warmed up. Her hair plastered to the side of her face, hiding the bruise she forgot was there.

She looked up to meet his eyes, a drunken carelessness still in hers. For a moment everything froze. They were closer than she thought they were, she could feel his warm breath on her face. His strong hands still held hers. They both felt it; both wanted nothing more than to meet each other's lips. But before either could make a move Darry dropped her hands and turned to the wheel.

"We should get going." He said awkwardly. He wanted to kiss her, but he also knew she was drunk. He wanted to kiss her, but he wanted her to remember it the next day.

The drive was mostly in silence, other than their breathing and the rain pelting down on the windshield.

She was staring thoughtlessly out the window, too tired and drunk to think about anything. He tried his best not to think about anything. He tried not to pull over and kiss her. Tried not to think about how this was the most he had enjoyed himself in a while. He tried but failed.

When he dropped her off at her apartment, he parked and got out, walking her right to her door. His arm wrapped protectively around her, helping her walk and keeping her warm. She let press her tiny body into his own. She could feel the heat of his side through their wet shirts; she could feel the strength of his muscles. She wished they would never reach her door.

But, too soon, they did. She searched through her purse and pockets, but couldn't find keys. He knocked for her, wondering if Johnny would even be home.

Their worries were relieved when he opened the door, his eyes wide open but his blanket still around him.

"Hey guys..." He trailed off when he took in their soaked clothing. "It's like... two in the morning."

Emma giggled, amazed that it was so late. Johnny gave her a funny look.

"She's... a little tipsy. Just make sure she makes it to the bed." Darry told him as he moved her into Johnny's side.

He was a little shorter than her, but could easily support her weight as she leaned on him.

"Sure thing Dar."

"Thanks Johnny. Night."

"Night Darry!" Emma chimed as he closed the door behind him.

Darry strolled into his house minutes later, greeted by Soda sleeping on the couch and Two-Bit in the chair with the blanket bundled around him. He smiled at his kid brother-clearly trying to stay up to see how his date went.

He went to the closet and got an extra blanket, then laid it over Soda. He had hoped his brother would stay asleep, but instead he stirred and cracked one eye open.

"Darry!" His voice was quiet from sleep, but all the enthusiasm of Sodapop was there. "I guess it went well? You're home late." He mumbled through a yawn.

"Yeah, little buddy. I had a good time. Go back to sleep now." Darry pushed his hair back lovingly. Not a moment later Soda was asleep again.

Darry smiled again to himself. It was a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Oh I got some new favorites and follows on this story! Hey guys, welcome, hope you're liking it thus far. Thanks for taking an interest! I promise it's going to pick up a bit more, I'm just trying to keep it realistic as well. I have the next couple chapters finished but need to go over them and fix them up a bit before I post. Reviews make me very happy (not to mention motivated), and I'd really like to hear what you think of my OC. I find writing an OC is always dangerous territory because it's so often done, particularly for Outsider's stories. But I hope I made her realistic enough! I've also been trying to stay away from romance as the main plot device for this story, so that family, and threat of danger (Johnny's mean old man) are also major themes, just to try to keep it a bit more interesting. Ah, I'm rambling. I don't know if anyone even reads these things, just thought I'd let you know what I'm focusing on for the story. Anyways, review would be awesome but if not it's cool. Love yous and have a great night/day/whatever time it is where ever you may be in the world!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders._

* * *

><p>Emma Leah walked through the shady place called Bucks. As soon as she had stepped in, she hated it there. This wasn't the type of place she liked to be around. She wouldn't be here if she didn't feel she had to.<p>

Last night with Darry was fun, but today she had business to take care of. She couldn't let the threat of drunk Uncle Jim hang over her and Johnny's heads any longer. It was clear he was willing to hurt them, and she had to do something.

She didn't know nearly enough people in town to help her with something like this. But she knew the score. So she headed to the first person she could think of that might be able to help.

Dallas Winston.

She had never done something like this before. It made her anxious and nervous and she didn't like it. But she was willing to try, for Johnny's sake.

There was a man standing behind the bar. By the bags under his eyes and putrid smell, she was fairly certain he was hung over. But she had to ask someone, and Dallas was a regular. The guys said he was here the last time they saw him. Two-Bit once mentioned that Dal sometimes spends the night here.

"'Scuse me?" She asked, just barely getting his attention. "Do you know where I can find Dallas Winston?"

The man made a sort of grunting noise then mumbled something. He wiped his hand over his face. "Upstairs. First door on your right."

Emma turned and headed towards the stairs, but not before she heard him say to himself, "Don't know how Dal get's himself a doll like that."

She ignored him.

Sure enough, she found Dally in the first room on the right. She had knocked first, but when no answer came she decided to just go in, impatient.

The room was tiny and smelled. Dally lay on his stomach, dead to the world on his bed.

It disgusted her, the smell of the room, the look of Dally passed out. Even the sound of his heavy breathing irritated her. Because it all looked too much like a scene from her childhood. She forced open the only window, letting in a cool breeze and some air.

"Dally." She called, but he didn't move. She grew frustrated with him. In this condition he looked no better than the poor slobs they had as parents. It made her sick.

"Dally!" She called again, louder. Finally she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Then shook him. Jesus he was a heavy sleeper.

Annoyed and wanting to escape the dingy little room that smelled like the memories that made up her nightmares, she filled the dirty little cup by the bathroom sink with cold water. Returning to his bedside, she dumped it on his head.

Dallas was on his feet, cursing like a madman in a second. He grabbed her by the upper arms and pinned her back against the wall.

"What the fuck's the matter with you?!" His eyes blazed and jaw twitched.

She was too petrified to answer. Johnny had mentioned that Dal had a temper, but she never imagined this. He was terrifying, the look in his eye was murderous. Over just a little water? She froze in fear.

"Crazy bitch." He cussed at her. But his hands left her, and he stepped away.

She shook herself. Her arms were a little sore where he had grabbed her but other than that she was fine.

"You weren't waking up." Her voice sounded quiet and weak, even to her.

He was looking through his drawers for a shirt. He didn't look back at her when he said angrily, "so you should have left me to sleep."

"I would have, but I need something." Her voice was returning again. It wasn't so much that he had scared her that made her so shaky; it was the fact that it was him. She could expect an outburst like that from Uncle Jim or her father or some other crazy drunk, but not Dally. She had talked to him, gotten to know him, even. It was just surprising for her to see that much anger in him.

"Of course you do. Why else would you be here?" He half mumbled. She wonders what he means, but doesn't pry on it.

"A gun. Or two."

He stops what he is doing and finally turns to face her. They're silent, and she's starting to wonder what he's thinking. She's never done something like this. The one small gun she owns was given to her by her friend back in Vegas.

"What makes you think I can get you one?"

"If you can't, tell me someone who can." She avoids answering his question.

"What you need it for?"

She shifts uncomfortably, not wanting to answer that either. She doesn't need Johnny to know how much danger they're in, and she doesn't know if Dally will tell him. So she says, "I have money. I'll pay for them."

He ignores this. "You haven't done this before, from the looks of things, which means you ain't a killer. That only leaves protection. Who you need protecting from?"

"Can you get me them or not?"

"Only if you answer me."

She doesn't know why he even cares. "Then I'll find someone else willing to get them." She lifts her head to meet his eyes again.

"You're bluffing." He sees her deflate at him calling her out and smirks. "You don't know anyone else. So tell."

She hesitates, considers just leaving, pretending the whole thing never happened. She knows that isn't an option though. She's chosen to do this, she won't back out now.

"Johnny's father." She finally admits it. It feels kind of good to say it out loud, admit to someone else her problems. Even if it is Dally.

"He's come after you?"

"Yes. And I think he'll be back."

Dally is quite a while, turned back to his dresser. He picks a shirt and slides it on, then turns back to her.

"I'll get them for you. Does Johnny know?"

"No." He starts to say something but she cuts in. "He doesn't have to know. The guns are just a precaution."

Dally surprises her when he answers with, "Good."

She considers, just for a moment, that maybe Dally wants to keep Johnny safe too. Maybe, like her, he wants him protected. But the minute she thinks it she pushes it away. If she's learned anything about Dallas it's that he doesn't give a damn. Not about anyone.

* * *

><p><em>Bang.<em>

Emma's eyes snap open in the darkness of night. What was that? Had she imagined it? She listens carefully. Sure enough she can hear movement. Someone was in the house.

Her heart immediately started racing. Her mind came alive with images of Uncle Jim, in their house, looking for Johnny.

It could just be Johnny, getting something to eat. He had been at Darry's, and she was already in bed when she heard him come in earlier. But she could place the sound of the bang as the sound of their sliding door slamming.

Shakily, she got out of bed. Dallas still hadn't gotten the guns to her, it had been a week. But she still had her little handgun. She dug it out of her bedside table and went to check.

She crept slowly towards the living room, avoiding the places of the floor she knew creaked. Holding her breath, she peeked around the corner. Her heart beat anxiously in her chest, and she gripped the gun tight.

It wasn't Uncle Jim. She could see the lanky frame and white-blond hair through the light from outside.

"Dallas?" She called, a little louder than she had expected to.

He wheeled around, startled, and banged his leg against the coffee table.

"Fuck!" He yelped at the sudden, unexpected pain.

She couldn't help laughing at him as she moved out from behind the wall. His eyes quickly registered the gun placed firmly in her hand, and he realized why she had crept up on him.

"You gonna shoot me, hun?" His tone was mocking. He didn't believe she would be able to shoot anyone, not even Johnny's dad. She just liked to feel tough. By the way she panicked when he snapped on her in his room the other day, it's all show.

"If I have to. Now, quiet down. You'll wake Johnny up." He has enough difficulty sleeping as it is. "What are you doing here anyways?"

He shrugged, planting himself down on the couch. "Needed a place to crash. Didn't feel like sleeping on the floor at Darry's. Two-Bit's taking up the couch."

Perfectly normal explanation. Except she didn't buy it. He always slept on their floor, and he had a room at Buck's. And besides, her house was way out of the way for him to come here.

"How did you get in?"

"You're door was unlocked." He motioned towards the sliding door.

She quickly moved over to lock it. Johnny must have forgotten. "I told him a bunch of times before to lock all the doors." She mumbled, frustrated.

"You sound like his mom. Well, not _his_ mom. A mom." Dallas commented, still planted firmly on her couch.

She didn't know why his comment annoyed her so much. It seemed every time she had a conversation with him he ended up annoying her.

"You know why these doors have to be locked." She defended herself. He didn't reply, only turned his eyes away from her to gaze out the door. "Do you have them for me?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah." He pulled two black heaters from the back of his jeans. The way he did it was so casual, it frightened her a little. "You got the money?"

She nodded and walked quickly down the hall to her room. Hiding her own little handgun back in its place, she dug out the wad of bills hidden under her mattress.

The whole thing was so sketchy to her. Buying heaters from a hood in the middle of the night. It was hard for her to believe it was really her doing it. But she knew she had to, for Johnny's protection. And, since she had to, she was glad it was Dallas. It's scary enough for her as it is, she doesn't need to be dealing with some random, juiced-up, hood. At least she knew Dally.

He counted the money, again, so casual. She wondered if he did this a lot.

When he was satisfied, he motioned for her to take them. They were heavy and cold in her hands. She kept a straight face to keep from looking so juvenile. "Thanks." She offered, not really sure what to say.

He just smirked and lay back on her couch. She quickly went about hiding them. One in her room, she would move it to Johnny's later. The other hidden under the broken bottom to the ground cabinet in the kitchen.

She was about to head back to bed when she stopped. She turned back and went into to the living room. His eyes were closed and breathing light. He was already asleep.

"Looking for a goodnight kiss, doll?" He taunted just as she was about to leave. How had he known she was there? She was sure she was being quiet.

"No." She states bluntly. Maybe she should just leave it at that and go to bed. Before she can decide she blurts, "I just wanted to say you can stay here whenever you want." To her it sounded like her casual welcome was a rushed, panicked comment. But he didn't respond, so it must have sounded fine.

She crawled back into her own bed, somehow more relaxed now. She was glad Dally was staying there. Now if Uncle Jim broke in, he would at least be there to help. And, for some reason, she felt certain he would take her up on her offer to stay over often. Even if she hadn't offered, she thought he probably would have kept staying over anyways. She couldn't explain it, maybe it was the way he answered her when she asked why he was there. But, whatever the reason, she was glad. She could finally get a good sleep without panicking at every sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**HEY guys! So this is one of my favorite chapter's I've written for this story so far, I love writing Dally (as difficult as it can be sometimes). I got a review on the last chapter and it's embarrassing how excited I was! Thanks for the review, and thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorited! You keep me motivated when there's writer's block. Also, now that I'm writing a lot again I'm having ideas for other stories and already started a Two-Bit centered one-shot, so hopefully I'll post that soon. Let me know what you thought of this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma groaned at her mirror as she twisted her hair this way and that. It just wouldn't go the way she wanted it to. It was extra frizzy and therefore extra frustrating. She gave up on it and moved on to her face. She dolled up her eyes with mascara and shadow.

Darry had asked her yesterday if she would like to go out with him. On a real, official date. Excited was an understatement for how she felt. She was ecstatic. It had been so long since she went out on a normal date. The effort put into prettying herself up and the butterflies in her stomach were enough to tell her it had been too long.

Feeling the way she did unnerved her, but in a way she kind of liked it. The giddiness made her feel like a little girl, one with a normal childhood.

She moved back to her hair, pinning it on either side. Still frizzy. Nearly growling, she tore out the pins. The music was cranked up loud behind her; she sang a few lines here and there to calm herself. Johnny was still out. She hadn't seen him since yesterday morning, but she assumed he had stayed the night at Pony's house. It wasn't so unusual for him to crash there once in a while.

* * *

><p>They sat across from each other at the table. It's a nice, private little restaurant close to her apartment. She wouldn't have known it existed had he not shown her it. It's not very big but the food is excellent and it's well priced.<p>

Emma tells him stories of her life back in Vegas, her interests, living with Johnny. He talks about the gang and his work, tells stories about his life. They make each other laugh and pick at each other's minds. A sort of peace had settled over their table. They both felt this sense of careless normalcy that neither had experienced in such a long time.

"Did you want to get dessert?" Darry offered her.

"Only if you split it with me." She gave him a flirty smile.

"I think I can do that."

They each took a forkful of the strawberry angel cake. It was so perfectly light she felt like she was floating.

"You like it?" He asked, already knowing she did.

"I love it!" She took another bite. "So, I was wondering, did Johnny stay over at your place last night?"

"No, I didn't see him. Why?"

She paused. He wasn't over at their house. So where could he have been? She tried not to panic, maybe he went to Bucks with the guys, Buck was having a party. Or maybe he left before Darry woke up.

"Em? Is everything alright?" Darry was concerned now, studying her face. His hand reached across the table and rested on hers.

She wanted to tell him it was fine, but couldn't. So she shook her head no. "I'm just worried." She hesitated, wondering if she should tell him everything. About Uncle Jim, and buying the guns, and Dallas staying over. But she held her tongue. Not yet. "Maybe I'm just over-reacting. He'll probably be at home when I get back."

Darry sat back in his seat, his hand still lay on hers. "You're not over-reacting, you're just worrying. I do it with Pony all the time. It can't be helped." He knew how she felt, he got it. She was not Johnny's guardian, not his sibling like Darry was to Pony and Soda. But she still loved him, and she wanted to be sure he was safe. Even Darry was a little worried at the moment, considering he hadn't seen Johnny in a day either. But Darry knew Johnny better than her. He knew Johnny often fell asleep in the lot, or wandered from the DX to his couch to the park. Though, the kid usually had someone with him, but it wasn't uncommon for him to walk alone.

"You're right. It's kind of new to me; I never used to worry about things. He's turned me into a worrier," she joked.

"It's just because you care" Darry reassured her.

"I know," she smiled to herself then, thinking how much she did care about him. Then thinking about how he'd not been seen in the past twenty-four hours by herself or Darry. She started to stress again. "It is awful difficult though, worrying so much. How do you deal?" She needed to move her mind off Johnny, so she redirected it back to Darry and their date.

"Hardly." He laughed. "I'm still learning how to deal with worrying, or maybe learn to worry less, but I don't know if that's possible yet. But with Soda and Pony I know that they know I worry, so they do their best not to get themselves in any sort of trouble. Still, though, I feel like I'm about one home-after-curfew away from a heart attack sometimes."

She really admired Darry for the way he took care of his brothers. The amount he sacrificed himself for them was just so noble to her. She saw so much good in him; it made her feel like with people like him around, there wasn't so much bad in the world after all.

"It's impressive," she told him, "how well you guys have it together. How you've just got it all figured out."

He chuckled at her, "Oh no Em, let me tell you, we are far from all figured out. Especially myself."

"Really?" She seemed genuinely surprised, and he wondered if everyone thought he was doing as well with his brothers as she seemed to. He hoped so.

"Yeah, I mean, Pony and I fight all the time. The two of us just have two completely opposite personalities. And I have no idea if what I'm doing is right as far as actual parenting goes. Usually I just do what I think will keep them safe and happy, but other than that I'm just kind of pretending to know what I'm doing so the state doesn't get involved." He confessed freely. He trusted her, she wasn't just someone he felt romantically towards, he also felt like they were pretty good friends. And she was easy to talk to about this kind of stuff since she could kind of relate.

"Well, I mean, safe and happy is pretty much the goal of good parenting, I think. So you're on the right track."

"Thanks. And, I suppose when I really don't know what to do I try to ask myself what would our parents do? Or what could I do to make them proud? It helps sometimes, when I get frustrated."

"You're kind of unbelievable, you know that?"

His eyebrows furrowed at the seemingly out-of-place comment. "What do you mean?"

"Just that, I know I haven't always known the nicest or most loyal people. In fact, I've known very few truly kind people at all. So it's kind of unbelievable sometimes that you're just genuinely so… good."

Her eyes were shining as she told him this, and she didn't seem embarrassed in the least by telling him so honestly what she thought of him. He didn't quite know how to respond to such blatant admiration, but he loved the way she was so honest and fearless about it.

"Well, I guess you'll have to start believing it then," he finally said. She beamed at him, and he felt like maybe she was one of the best things that had happened to him in a very long time.

* * *

><p>He walked her to her door, as he had done before. She loved that he did little gentlemanly things like that. He'd open her door for her when they got into the car, and he'd offer her his arm as they walked. It made her feel like she was in a movie, being treated so well.<p>

Even though their date had been perfect in near about every way, the closer they got to her house the more her mind wandered to Johnny. Would he be home when she got back? If not, she'd be very worried. Heck, she already was. She'd have to ask him not to disappear for so long again.

When they got to door 107 she turned to thank him for the date, but before she could get the words out his lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and went with it. The kiss was firm and gentle at the same time, and it ended all too quickly for both their tastes.

Darry rubbed the back of his neck as she stared up at him, like he was embarrassed. "I've been wanting to kiss you all night," he confessed.

"Me too." She said back, her voice soft.

They both grinned at the same time. Emma put a hand on his arm and moved a step closer, indicating he should kiss her again. This time, when his lips met hers she moved a hand up to his face, and he placed one on her lower back. It was slow and tender, and much longer than the first, but still it ended too soon.

"I should get home, the guys are probably up waiting to harass me about my date," he told her quietly.

She nodded, "and I've gotta check on Johnny."

Still, they stood close to one another, not wanting the date to end. Finally, Emma turned and unlocked her door, saying goodnight once more.

Once she was inside with the door closed behind her, she grinned with delight, so bright it could outshine the moon. On the other side of the door, Darry did the same.

Still giddy, she went to Johnny's room to check if he was there. She had almost convinced herself by the end of the date that Johnny would certainly be home by now, and that he was safe in bed and there was no reason to worry.

But when she pushed open his door to find an empty bed, her joy came to a halt. He still wasn't home.

Okay, don't panic. She went to the kitchen and dialed Darry's, knowing he wouldn't be home yet. Soda answered the phone.

"Hey Soda! It's Emma. I'm just wondering if Johnny's over there?" She kept her voice casual, so as not to worry anyone else.

"Oh hey Em! No, he's not here, haven't seen him all day actually." Soda told her. She held in her concern and thanked him, hanging up and hoping he wouldn't think too much of the conversation.

So Johnny was still out. Maybe he was just with some other friends, or maybe he just wanted some time to himself. Maybe he was with Pony and Soda just didn't mention it. Or he could be with Dally.

No matter how many reasonable and safe scenarios she tried to convince herself of, Emma couldn't help but picture him somehow back in the grips of his father.

After about half an hour of waiting around and trying to convince herself he was fine, she decided it couldn't hurt to go for a little drive around town to see if she could find him. That wasn't overprotective, it was just responsible.

She drove by the lot first, knowing he liked the calmness there, but it was plainly deserted. She also went by the park, the Dingo, the movies, and most major streets around their area. Then she may have driven by each of them again. After an hour or more of searching, she was realized she ought to go home and if he wasn't there then she should call some people.

She was a block away from their apartment when she saw him strolling along down the street. She actually sighed with relief when she saw him alive and walking around. By the time she pulled the car up next to him, though, she was furious.

He got in when she stopped next to him. "Hey Em, where you coming from?" He asked cheerily. He'd been a lot more out of his shell with her lately, and she was glad for it. But tonight she was too upset. Her hands tightened on the wheel until her knuckles were white.

Johnny sensed she was upset almost immediately and stopped talking. They drove the final block to the apartment, parked, and went in in terse silence. When they got inside Johnny headed straight to his room, but before he even left her sight she called out, "wait!"

Her tone was very angry. He'd never seen her angry before. He turned to listen to her, silent and still. It was how he learned to react when people were mad at him. Do as little as possible and you won't aggravate them further.

"Johnny, do you have any idea what I went through tonight?" She wasn't yelling, but she wasn't speaking kindly by a long shot. She went on without a response. "I've been all over town looking for you. I haven't seen you in two days!" She lost control of her volume at the end, and raised her voice. She had been trying not to.

He stared at her, his eyes wide with caution, and she hated that he was afraid. But she hated more that he didn't acknowledge what she was saying. "I thought you were hurt Johnny!" She was frustrated, upset, and exasperated.

"I'm okay." He said quietly, when she didn't go on.

Emma let out a huge sigh. His voice sounded timid, and even though he didn't seem to fear her, he was certainly tense. And she knew after everything he's been through he didn't need anyone yelling at him. Plus, she'd never had much of a temper anyways.

She strode up to him and pulled him into a fierce hug. "I know that now," she said gently, not letting him go. He hugged back after a moment's hesitation.

Johnny was safe, there was no reason to be yelling at him now.

She led him over to their couch and told him to sit, which he did without hesitation. She began pacing as she talked.

"Okay, hun, now I know you're sixteen and mature enough to handle yourself. I know you've been handling yourself for years now and never had any reason to tell people your whereabouts. But I'm your family now, and I care about you. And that means I worry about you. Now I'm not telling you you have a curfew or setting any rules or anything, I wouldn't do that. I'm just asking, please, _please_ don't do that to me again."

Johnny was starting to understand why she was freaking out so much. It was like Darry with Pony and Soda. Darry had lectured Pony like this before, Pony had told him about it. And boy did Ponybooy hate it when Darry did that. But that's the thing: Johnny kind of loved it. No one used to care enough to worry about him. He was really starting to get used to this whole having family who care about you thing.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly. He hadn't meant to scare her.

She sat next to him finally, and took his hand in hers. "Can you just next time let me know if you're going to be gone for so long? Or check in and see me or Darry every once in a while so I don't lose my mind?" She was talking real sweet to him, she felt bad for yelling when talking was clearly easier. He understood and she appreciated it.

"Yeah, I can do that."

She let out a sigh of relief at his agreement, and hoped to god he wouldn't disappear like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys, sorry I'm a terrible person who's really shit at updating my stories. I hope some of you are still interested in this as I'm trying (again) to get back into writing it! Just been super busy. But I hope you like this chapter and please review and again I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update! xoxo**


	9. Adopted

Hey guys,

So I've really tried with this story. Honestly, I have. I think I've abandoned and picked it up three times now. And I hate quitting and I hate giving up but honestly my heart just isn't in this one anymore. I know that if I try to keep writing it's not going to be the quality piece of work I want it to be, so I've decided to stop.

I decided to put this story up for **adoption**, and a wonderful and talented author on this site with the pen-name** thelatenight** took it for me. The link to her author profile is: u/5755707/ (I can't figure out how to make it an actual link on here so, as a very lazy person myself, I apologize for making you copy and paste. If someone knows how to make it a link shoot me a message and explain because I am far from computer-savvy). I'll put up a link to the new story once she starts posting the chapters!

I'm going to beta-read for her and she's a really great writer, I promise you'll all love her!

I'm so sorry to everyone who was reading and following and reviewing this story that I couldn't continue it for you anymore. If you liked it feel free to check out some of my other stories (except Courage, Love, Strength, Life. I wrote that a long time ago and it's very poorly done I don't recommend it.)

Also, as a parting comment can I just say you guys gave me awesome reviews and I loved reading everything you had to say about it, even the criticisms. Every time I sign on and see I have a new review it just makes my day, so thank you guys! xoxo


End file.
